Defects of Perfection
by xheartmehorrid
Summary: A moonlit meeting turns into a moonlit violation.
1. Trapped and Shattered

Defects of Perfection

Chapter One

Trapped and Shattered

The dense underbrush yielded beneath her dainty feet, severed whispers to be heard as thorn and blossomed vine kissed the wood of her sandals in reverence. Aside from this, she remained silent as the dead stone. Cupid lips drawn taut, pale - incapable of uttering a word of any kind while breathing in the fettered night. The air was still and placid. Shadows recoiled into shadows as the essence of her seeped through the forest.. Into the swaying grass blades, the ancient trees that after fifty years of living knew her well. Youkai let their eyes wander, but not their hands, their claws to itching to shred her pristine flesh and its unholy glow. Even the most dim-witted of creatures knew better than to approach the melancholy maiden, for as milky threads of moonlight played upon her porcelain features, they brought her attire and weapon of choice to light; The attire of a Miko, a bow and quiver strung with care across her back. Priestess.

Risen priestess, master archer. Purity and sin slithering over each other in a beautiful battle for mastery. Smoldering orbs that reflected the ill intentions and the pain, the same pain that was liquid fire to her idle veins, the pain she planned to inflict upon those she both loved and detested. The pain of betrayal and loneliness - her legacy. She could only do harm to the world, just as the world had only done harm to her. Embittered, mummified pain that once liberated would be the destruction of her foes, and of herself. She vowed to end Naraku's wicked life, even as she swayed for all eyes like a leaf upon a swell of breeze, the very picture of frailty. In that sense, she was a beautiful lie to be unraveled..

Only in this vow did she find comfort, or something similar. A phantom emotion that taunted her simply because she was not able to feel it. InuYasha, too, would be destroyed when this vow, this plan - so determined to succeed - was carried out. She'd literally drag him through the bowels of hell before she allowed him to forget what he owed her. Before he could forget the love for her so deeply ingrained in him that it was vicious, animal, that it was cold instinct and reaction. She would never let him stop loving her. He could not give in to the whims of the makeshift Miko, Kagome.. For in all truth, Kikyou was beyond deserving, and aside from that the creator, the basis of Kagome's entire being. Without Kikyou there would be no Kagome, not vice versa. Kagome was subsequent and therefore less. These were the priestess's ponderings in which she found little if not some comfort. More so in the fact that InuYasha always had and always would love her, despite warming to the foolish girl.

But then there was fifty years ago, like an ominous void, looming over her other memories and thoughts as a constant reminder of 'what if?'. What if Naraku had been correct? That if their love was so strong, so meant to be, so capable of overcoming all obstacles that had been lain before them, then it would not have been so sickeningly easy for him to tear them apart. Perhaps the nagging doubt kept her wound fresh, or perhaps it was those emotions still lingering from her moment of death; "He betrayed me, fooled me, lied to me." Either way, it made her question her own love all over again, and often times his as well. The only way to know for sure was to see it out in the end that they died together and descended for all eternity into the lapping flames of hell. She could wait for a day like that. Morbid fantasies come to light. The two of them, undisturbed, forever..

Through the haggard vegetation she made her way, breaking bittersweet reveries, ghost of a bloodstream boiling at the all-too-familiar presence of him, pushing against the liquid silence. She had come to meet him at his command, not hers. Of course she complied. Long, white fingers gently fluttered to her bow as a pelt soft murmur quivered from her rosebud lips. She was prepared for this meeting - this meeting of white and black underneath an ashen sky, all moonlit and distorted. She approached with unerring confidence.

He appeared too calm for her liking, rearing up suspictions almost at once. All of this was suppressed beneath a cool, calculating mask.

"Kikyou," Her name spilled forth from his smirking mouth, velvet tone falling upon her ear in a most unpleasant way. Being so near to him rendered her nearly numb with loathing - all for him, incalculable amounts of hatred - but fine features gave way to none of this, as she stood over him, expression like to stone. All that hinted of her true feelings were those eyes.. Eyes that threatened to frighten and excite him all at once. The closeness of her was thrilling. It jumped his nerves, and he knew only she could bring out such a reaction in him. Though as Naraku he was equally repulsed, Onigumo's broken voice echoed from within, sputtering lusts and unthinkable wishes forth as eagerly as the wave brings foam to the shore, probing his mind to make him see the way the moonlight swathed her lithe frame.

Optics narrowed behind fringes of thick lash, she scowled.

"Yes. I have come, just as you requested." Frigid gaze locked with his own, she added almost harshly, ".. What -is- it that you want from me?"

" Why must you be so assuming? I merely came to ask of where our alliance lies."

Alliance. He really did think she was on his side, didn't he? Foolish half-demon. She'd wished from the very beginning nothing for him but a slow and painful demise. But for now, she would let him believe whatever he fancied - for in the end, he would come to die by her hand, just like InuYasha.

"I am loyal as ever," She responded in feigned casualty, "I have been keeping an eye on InuYasha and the others."

He rose slowly, chuckling under his breath in the driest of ways. "Glad to hear it, Kikyou."

He murmured, and while she was more than capable of defending herself, she had not expected such a swift attack. A writhing tentacle shot out from the rippling folds of his baboon pelt and smacked her squarely across the torso, causing her to stagger back in surprise. What the attack lacked in strength it made up for in speed. Palming a withered tree, she hastily righted herself, halting her clumsy stumble.

"Naraku!" She hissed.

A vicious, canine sneer formed upon his sensual lips as he drew near, his dying chuckle like mockery to her as she reached hesitantly for an arrow.

"No need to be angered, Kikyou. There will be time and reason for that later."

Kikyou did not have time to utter an inquiry of his intentions before she went spiraling into darkness, and fell heavily to the earth. Thin lips drawn firm, Kagura detached herself from the dense shadow, and glowered down at the body, the jagged rock still clutched in her hand. The priestess went down so easily. She hadn't even been expecting it.

And now Naraku had her in his clutches.

A/N: I apologize for the slight OOCness, I'm sad to say that there will be much more of that.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'InuYasha', or any of its characters. Only this plot and this fan fiction are mine - so don't steal.

"Defects of Perfection" ©


	2. Expecting the Impossible

Chapter Two:

Expecting the Impossible

The priestess woke, senses muddled, sharp pain lessened to a dull, repetitive thud in the back of her head. No scarlet blood sprung from the minor wound.. After all, she wasn't entirely alive. After this, two things occurred. One - she realized that she was in a cold, damp place slightly resembling a dungeon, and that she was manacled to a wall. Rusting chains and cuffs chaffed her delicate wrists, ebbing away at her otherwise flawless skin. Two - memories came crowding back to her temporarily bereft mind. She'd been attacked, quite weakly at that, by Naraku, and then she had been knocked unconscious by something or other. It angered her. As she would often summon those phantom serpents to her for the souls of young women, fury was easily summoned to her. She was free to hate in this body.

Which brought her to pondering. Where was Naraku? What room was this? Could she receive souls here? What did he plan to do with her? What was that whimpering noise?

Yes. A small, breathy gasp burst from the child's trembling lip as her small hands clutched the bars. Shuddering sobs wracked the young one's body, and she bent her head in complete misery, warm tears streaking her rosy cheeks. Something inside of Kikyou stirred at once; She'd always had a soft spot for children. Especially those that suffered in some way. The child was in the next cell over - not beyond comforting.

"What ails you, child?" She questioned softly, gaze met by the wide, innocent eyes of the child.

"Sesshoumaru-sama.." Was all she uttered, sniffling pitifully.

Something registered. That name.. It sounded vaguely familiar. "What is your name?"

"Rin's name is Rin." She pulled her slender fingers away from the bars, plopping down on the filthy floor and folding them in her lap. Moonlight struck her tearstained face, eyes grown luminous as she was distracted from her unhappiness.

"... Why are you here?"

"Rin was-"

The child's sentence was severed, and Kikyou's eyes narrowed sharply as Naraku swept through the crude doorway. Something glinted in the light - he clutched it loosely in his hand. And he was smirking. The most smug, victorious smirk she felt she'd ever seen... it made her stomach churn. What was he doing with the child? She began to reach for her bow, only to remember that her wrist was bound and, to her horror, that her bow and quiver had both gone missing. The purest, most primal form of anger stirred within.

'The moment you let me free..' She thought to herself, 'I will tear you to shreds..'

Surprisingly, he jerked the heavy, metal door to Rin's cell open almost at once. With a long finger he pointed to the doorway and sneered in disgust, "Go."

The child only hesitated for a split second, giving Kikyou a fleeting glance. She felt the tension thickening in the room. And she ran as fast her stubby little legs would carry her - there one moment, gone the next. Naraku's wicked laughter filled the room.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked coldly.

"You will find out soon enough," He responded, flicking his wrist upward to show her the object eerily shining in his hand. A fine sword. She lifted her gaze to him, with a scolding smile.

"You plan on killing me with a blunt sword?" A bitter chuckle escaped her. "You can do better than that."

"I have no intentions of slaying you, Kikyou. Not yet. You are still useful to me." He approached her calmly, dark robes hissing against the icy floors. He lifted her chin with a long finger, sword raised.

There was the sound of steel slicing the balmy air, a startled cry, and then.. Deafening silence.

She lifted her pale face to his eyes, which were gleaming in the darkness. The moon had strayed behind wispy cloud cover - No longer shedding its wan light upon them. Spikes of blood stained gossamer falls of raven hair.

"...What have you done to me?"

A/N: Short chapter, I know. ; Thought I might attempt suspense..

To clear up the Rin situation: She was important, why? Because of the sword. How was that important?

The sword is the Tenseiga (spelling, neh?), capable of bringing the dead back to life. But we all know that Sesshoumaru would never in a million years lend it to Naraku, or aid him in any way. Which is why Rin needed to be captured in order for an exchange to be made.

'Spikes of blood stained gossamer falls of raven hair' - after she'd been "attacked" with the sword

'No scarlet blood sprung from the minor wound.. After all, she wasn't entirely alive' -before

I hope that shed some light for those who didn't get it already.


	3. S t i c k y Water

**Chapter Three:**

**S t i c k y Water**

"Nothing compared to what I -will- do to you." He assured her, freeing her of her bindings with caution. As he did this, she took the time to look at him.. Really look at him. Past the almost effeminate features, to the twisted soul that lay within. He was so obvious, an open book. She gazed upon him and saw him for what he was.. Vermin in desperate need of extermination. She'd be the one to do that. She would never give up on her vow.

His day to die would be her day of victory.

But not now.

Lungs swelled gleefully with the musky night air, unbound locks of obsidian - coiled within threads of crimson and white moonlight - fell about her lovely face, which was regaining just a bit of long forgotten color. Her hands trembled. Emotions bottled up within, eager to burst, yielded in such a way that it was alien to her, after so long. Warm tears slid down her icy cheeks, and she felt them.. Smooth, and bitter as they died upon her cupid lips.

The utter delight of the moment, being flung headlong back into humanity - was quickly and forcefully shattered. Tearing wide open the cool frame of mind that he usually portrayed, the dark hanyou lashed out as if he were an animal, near quivering with the anger and the desire that fed through his bloodstream. He could not stop himself. It was as if Onigumo had become his mind and his fingertips, pulsing, his hands, strong and willing.

Kikyou's surprised cry was so soft, so severed, that it made him virtually unsure if she'd made any noise at all. Needle-like pain crawled up and down her spine as she was tossed carelessly to the stone floor that waited below, hard, and unmerciful. Bewildered, she attempted to rise to her feet, only to be shoved back once more as Naraku forced his weight upon her, holding her down as she struggled in vain.

Her skull collided with that same floor, and she spiraled into dark abyss, the last thing she saw being Naraku's eyes, glowering with a most disturbing passion.. Shudders involuntarily coursed through her lithe body.

Fabrics spun and flew to various destinations, flesh of purest ivory exposed- its taste, he mused, much like cold, still water. And being unconscious, she did not object to this.. Merely tossed her head as if battling a fever, quivering as long fingers drew idle designs across her bosom. Her eyes darted behind the impossibly heavy lids, and her mouth hung agape in an expression of utter panic. His nails pierced her raw wrists.

But it was only when he attempted to seal the deal, to enter, that she jolted awake and - despite those lustful hands that so pinned her own - palmed his reddened cheeks, causing him to reel back in pain. The holiness of her mere touch -would- be painful to the likes of him, she recalled.

If only she had her bow.

Disgusted at the indecency of herself, she scrambled to her knees, frailty and strength struggling to get the better of each other. One side was loosing badly. And Naraku had driven too deep to stop now; He'd sought to have her and he would not take 'no' for an answer. ..As if he'd even ask. With near feline stealth, and overall strength, he wrestled her back to the floor.

Ebon' tresses clung her face, glistening with cold sweat. A flash of creamy thigh could be seen - blood trickling in its narrow river, unbroken, down to her dainty feet as she was utterly impaled. The grotesque sound of burning skin could be heard as Naraku's flesh decayed and boiled beneath her grasping hands. And all the time, she wondered where InuYasha was, why he hadn't come to rescue her.

That death cloud of doubt flashed through her mind once more. Their love would not have been torn asunder if it had been strong enough - if it had been formed out of fate, and not simple loneliness. He'd have done it for the school girl. He'd have saved her by now.

Shaken with fatigue, she collapsed in a trembling heap, marks of every origin etched into her flesh. She was rendered immobile for now... and she inhaled deeply the torrid night's air, stained with the scent of her bloodshed forever. She dreamt of nothing but darkness, and lay there, a blood-splattered beauty, as remnants of the haggard night faded into memory.

He slipped away in the dark, victorious, covered in traces of the night's exertions. Both of them appeared as though they'd just fled a murder scene, so unclean and filth-ridden - her, asleep, and him, gloating in silence. The breeze howled of inverted homicide. The moon scowled with the injustice.

And as she was and always would be, broken into fragments, every facet overturned, emotions ruptured, corrupted and violated, ashamed, Kikyou but never Kikyou after this night.. InuYasha - somewhere - remained untouched. Hate overswept fear in what seemed to be a daily routine of her battered heart. Her vow had not been quashed.

Naraku had only dug himself a deeper grave.


End file.
